A Day In The Life
by Ruusukainen
Summary: I wish I was a mermaid, and friends with all the fish, a shiny tail and sea shells, that's what I would wish. SS on 6th grade.


**A/N – **It's kinda lame, I know...

**Summary -** ''I wish I was a mermaid, and friends with all the fish, a shiny tail and sea shells, that's what I would wish." SS on 6th grade.

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything.

* * *

**A Day In The Life**

* * *

Summer was the only reason he got up in the morning. Well, besides Rosa's pancakes and his comic books.

The first comic book he had ever done was about Summer. He had never told anyone about it or shown it to anybody. He read it almost daily and fixed it almost every time he did so.

Today was no exception. He heard his alarm-clock go on and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He got dressed and went downstairs.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his parents in the kitchen.

''Mommy? Where's Rosa?''

''Rosa? Oh, she has a day off.''

''Okay,'' Seth said, while crapping his backpack. ''Just that you know, I'm not gonna eat breakfast.''

''Hey, mommy can make you pancakes,'' Sandy suggested, while picking up his suitcase.

''Daddy, do you really want me to be sick tomorrow?'' Seth asked, staring at his father. ''Yeah, I thought so.''

''Well, let me give you a ride to school,'' Sandy said and they both left Kirsten alone in the kitchen.

''Good morning to you, too,'' she muttered to herself.

* * *

Seth walked down the hallway, looking for Summer. He did that every day and then he followed her everywhere.

Just then he ran into someone.

''I'm sorry,'' he said, gathering his things.

Luke Ward turned around. ''You better be.''

''Yeah,'' Seth whispered and walked off.

* * *

As the bell rang, they all went to class and sat down. Seth couldn't have been more happy about the fact that Summer was sitting in front of him. He smelled her perfume, which was like roses.

The teacher was ready to start.

''Well, good morning, students,'' she said, smiling. ''We're gonna start by reading aloud those poems that were due today.''

Loud whining was heard around the class, but the teacher only smiled.

''I know you don't want to, but we're gonna do it anyway. We'll do it in alphabetic order. So, lets see... Seth Cohen, you're first.''

Seth got up and read his funny poem about Superman. Some students laughed, but most of them kept their faces blank.

''Well Seth, that certainly was funny. Next is Marissa Cooper.''

The list went on like that and finally it was Summer Roberts' turn.

She got up and it was obvious that she was nervous. Her hands were shaking which made her paper also shake.

She sifted her weight from one leg to an other and then she began.

''I wish I was a mermaid, and friends with all the fish, a shiny tail and sea shells, that's what I would wish.''

Summer turned back to her place and lowered her head, embarrassed.

''Who wants to comment on Summer's poem?''

Nobody answered, so Seth shot his hand up.

''Seth?''

''I thought it was good,'' he said.

The bell rang just in time so Seth didn't hear how Summer whispered ''Thanks'' to her hair.

They met at the door.

''Hello, Summer,'' Seth said and waved a little.

Summer pretended to be deaf and walked off to find Marissa.

Seth in the other hand, was too busy staring at her swaying skirt.

* * *

''How was your day, son?'' Sandy asked on that evening, finding Seth in front of the television.

''Usual,'' Seth replied, focusing on the game he was playing.

''Could you clear that up a little bit?'' Sandy asked.

''Well, the teacher really liked my poem.''

''Right. Well, poem-guy, it's time to go to bed,'' Sandy said, and led him to upstairs. He put the covers on him and told him good nights.

Sandy closed the door and left Seth in the dark. Seth picked up his Summer-comic from the night table and put the light on. He read it once and then put it back on place. He put the light off and went back to bed.

He stared at the ceiling, waiting for the sleep to come.

''I'll see you tomorrow, Summer,'' he whispered, before drifting off to asleep.

* * *


End file.
